


Yin Yang

by Gypsywriter135



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/pseuds/Gypsywriter135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every action, there must be an equal and opposite reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from homework to write this little plot bunny. I like to think that Pitch actually has some merit to childhood and wanted to look at the good/evil dynamics that the movie provided. It was fun to write! 
> 
> Not proof-read or beta'd

If Jack thought about it really long and hard, he’d have to say that, in reality, Pitch wasn’t really a _bad guy_. No, seriously. He may not have the children’s best interest at heart, because his own was corrupt and black, but if you followed the winding path of his thought process and stayed with it long enough, you could see it.

 

Looking back at their final battle with him, Jack struggled more and more to figure out why exactly Pitch was so intent on trying to give the children of the world nightmares; why he wanted to bathe in the fear and destruction that would surely follow. And the more Jack poked and prodded at the sleeping bear, the more he thought he understood.

 

Through the dark and the gloom and the fear and the not-so-good-things that Pitch was ultimately made up of, Jack could see it. It wasn’t light-no matter how you looked at it, Pitch may not be a _bad guy_ , but that sure didn’t make him a _good guy_ -but it was something. It wasn’t heart, because the only one Pitch really cared about was himself, and it definitely wasn’t compassion. Jack’s still trying to figure out exactly what it is, and he can’t quite put his finger on it yet, but he has the hope and determination to understand it eventually.

 

But what Pitch actually possesses is a remarkable ability. He may not be able to bring joy and happiness to the children, but he _does_ have the capability to bring about _fear._

 

Paranoia.

 

Nightmares.

 

Hurt.

 

Anger.

 

If Jack thinks hard about it, he can understand that these aren’t necessarily bad. Okay, sure. They’re bad and no one _wants_ to experience these things, but they are also things that everyone _needs_ to experience.

 

Without fear, there would be no bravery. No nightmares meant to no big, courageous dreams. No hurt meant no comfort.

 

No anger meant no happiness.

 

Children, of course, know all about these things. They see it from their parents and other adults, and some-the unlucky few-experience it for themselves. As a child, the Guardians are there to offer hope and dreams and carelessness. They protect the innocence of kids, allow them to have the fun they deserve, the dreams they can look forward to, the unbridled hope that they can do anything.

 

But children grow up.

 

Children grow, and come to realize that the world is not as happy and pleasant as they once thought. There are bad people, dreams fail, hope becomes lost, responsibilities are taken on.

 

Innocence is lost.

 

This is where Pitch comes in, Jack muses. This is where Pitch is essential, actually. For without the Nightmare King, children will grow up naïve. They will enter a world they are not ready to face, one that is not accepting and is cruel. One that will crush their dreams, destroy their hope, take away the wonder from everything, exterminate the fun, rob them of their joy.

 

In essence, they will become like Pitch. A cold, dark, heartless being that does not care for anyone else.

 

Pitch offers a glimpse of this with his nightmares. He’s always there, hanging in the back of the children’s mind to remind them that they cannot have everything. They _will_ be scared, they _will_ be hurt by others, they _will_ get angry and be frowned upon and judged and there is absolutely nothing that they can do about it.

 

Sometimes, adulthood is more unforgiving that childhood.

 

There is a reason that Pitch was created. The Man in the Moon does not create just for the sake of fun; he has a reason behind the things he does. North was chosen to bring wonder, Bunny to bring hope, and Sandy to bring dreams of good. Tooth was chosen to protect memories, so that the children never really forget the lessons that they learned (because if Tooth was memories, then Pitch was mistakes, and really, both are just as important). Jack was chosen to bring about the fun and joy of childhood and to provide the friendships that are forged.

 

Pitch was chosen to help children transition from being children to adults. He was the insecurities and the sadness and the emotional baggage that came from teenagers. He may have been the opposite of the Guardians, but he’s just as important, Jack decides.

 

There needs to be some balance in the world. Otherwise, it will just crumble.

 

So, no. Pitch isn’t a _bad guy_. He’s a part of them. An important, necessary part of them, and a part of childhood.

 

That is why they exist. Because of children.

 

And there can be no children if there are no adults.


End file.
